The Doctor's Drive
by SerpentC
Summary: The Doctor is newly regenerated and has been without a companion for far too long. He needs a release. He needs to satisfy the primal urges even the Timelords are succumb to. M/M - Explicit


The Doctor.

Unknown.

And the most famous being alive.

And here he was. The newest doctor.

Dark, curly hair. Narrow pink lips. The jawbones of a god and sparkling gray eyes would could pierce your soul, shadowed elegantly by dark circles. Heavy brows rung with emotion and contrasted against the almost deathly pale skin coating the Timelord's lean body and narrow throat.

His neck was collared by a rick pink shirt and black tie, both layered seamlessly beneath a raven waistcoat and slacks. His feet too danced across the slick floor of the T.A.R.D.I.S. adorned by shined black boots.

However, despite how elegant the man appeared from the outside, within his body the emotions raged. He was hungry. Starving. Ravenous. For flesh. Human flesh. He needed a body beneath him. The heat of a man and the sickly sweet scent of sweat and sex. He didn't care who. He didn't care how. He only cared when. Now.

Bursting through the wooden doors of his box The Doctor's eyes scanned the surrounding area for a possible partner. It wasn't long before he found one. Alone, and young. Light hair. Rich skin. Dark eyes. The perfect companion.

The Doctor sauntered over to the lad, his rich sottish accent breaking the silence.

"Hello there."

"Oh, hello," the young man's accent matched The Doctor's. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No worries, I'm a quiet walker. Tell you though, would you like to see something fantastic?"

"Sure, I guess," the lad smiled, his cheeks dimpling. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Excellent," The Doctor grinned and took the man's hand, practically dragging him back to the blue police box. Swinging open the doors he pulled them both within, shutting the doors once again at the sound of the younger man's gasp.

"It's..."

"Bigger on the inside?"

"Exactly. But how..." the stranger's mouth hung open as he took in the spectacle. The Doctor took no time in taking advantage of the situation, pressing his lips against the exposed pair. The young man's eyes opened widely, and for a moment he fought back in shock, however he quickly conformed upon tasting The Doctor's tongue against his own. "What was that for?" as the seal was broken he breathlessly worded the question.

"Does there need to be a reason?"

"No."

"Good."

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Yes."

"I am Gabriel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a greater one for me."

"Oh just you wait," as The Doctor's words left his lips he pressed them against Gabriel's, shoving his body against the boy's until they hit a wall and were forced to stop. The Doctor, who stood a good several inches above the other man, bent his neck to caress the lean man's throat with his lips. Gabriel threw his head back with a gentle moan.

"Doctor. People will hear us."

"No they won't. Nothing escapes these wall without me wishing it to happen," his voice growled as he gently bit the freckled skin of his new companion marking him as a belonging of the Timelord's. Pale, nimble hands tore at the body of Gabriel, ripping off the clothes in a favor that was roughly returned. "On your knees," The Doctor directed with a growl. Gabriel obeyed, his eyes locking with The Doctor's. "Good boy." As he took in the half-exposed body before him The Doctor slowly unzipped his trousers and pulled down his boxers just enough to free his shaft. Gabriel needed no further instructions, taking the tip between his lips, running his tongue in circles every so slowly. The Doctor shuddered, clenching his jaw before gripping the mess of curls atop Gabriel's head. Now in control of the young male, The Doctor forced his length further into the damp warmth, easily reaching the back of the throat before drawing out again. This went on for some time. In and out. In and out. Again and again. Drawing The Doctor closer to release with every movement.

But he had no plans to finish just yet.

With a pull of Gabriel's hair he drew the boy to his feet and forced him against the wall, his chest against the metal.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please Doctor."

"You are my bitch now. Do you understand? Nobody else is allowed to touch you. To use you. You are solely for my enjoyment."

"I am yours."

"Good boy," The Doctor's hand ripped the belt from his companion's belt, serving briefly as a whip to strike the freshly exposed, tender rear before him. The tantalizing pain was soon to be forgotten as it was replaced with another, The Doctor not wanting to waste time with foreplay. He slicked his shaft and pushed slowly into Gabriel, who gasped breathlessly at the foreign sensation. Inch by inch The Doctor pushed deeper. Slowly. Painfully.

"Doctor. Please," Gabriel gasped.

"Hush," as a response to the speech The Doctor rammed the rest of himself within the boy, drawing his head back to expose Gabriel's throat, as the Doctor still had a firm grip on his pale locks. Then the reward came.

The Doctor drew in and out like a wolf claiming a bitch in heat, his movements swift and harsh, bodies grinding against one another in a sweaty lather. The sounds of heavy breathing and damp flesh echoed through the T.A.R.D.I.S. Interior. The gasps and grunts came quickly at first, matching the rhythm of The Doctor's strikes and Gabriel's swaying movements as he bushed back against the man glued to his body. Slowly the breaths came slower. Deeper. Growing in intensity as both men felt the heat of release building in their stomachs.

And release came. With one final thrust The Doctor came, buried deep in the young human captured. Gabriel too lingered on the edge for a moment for his hot release was granted as well with a few skilled stokes from The Doctor's rough hand.

"Thank you Doctor."

"Do not thank me. Obey me. Whenever I need you, you must come. You are mine. For all eternity."

"Forever."


End file.
